mightythornberryfandomcom-20200215-history
Journey of the Sword
=Chapter I: the Twisting of Sotarks= Finally, Sotark’s journey was finished. He had found the tomb of Ricardo Milos. The archeologist had lead his team through the fire and flames, into the Valley of the Damned and now all of their efforts had been finally rewarded. Entering the tomb filled Sotarks with a great excitement. Of course, he would nit find the body of Ricardo, as it had corroded quickly over 300 years, but Sotarks found the Sword of Sworn Freedom placed upon a great altar. Suddenly Sotarks was filled with greed, for he had not yet the ability to handle the sword’s extreme power. He locked himself in Ricardo’s tomb, trapping himself in and his team out. For many months, Sotarks sat in the darkness, weaving evil osu! maps which flooded the tomb with Performance Points. The most twisted of Sotark’s creations was the Despacito, a terrifying, disgusting thing. This awoke the spirit within the sword and it finally responded to the actions of Sotarks. “SOTARKS! RETURN TO EXISTANCE!!!” Sotark’s madness then concluded, and he suddenly realised what had happened. He could not handle the power of the Sword, he could only crave it. So Sotarks kneeled there, sobbing, the sword before him. “Do not feel so sorry, Sotarks. You shall be taught how to handle my power. Now take me into your grasp.” Sotarks reluctantly followed the command and awaited further instruction. ”Take me to the table there, the one which holds the scroll.” Sotarks did as he was told and placed the sword upon the ancient stone tabletop. ”Of course you know that Winter, when returning me to this tomb, placed also in here this scroll telling of my history. Open the scroll my friend, learn what needs to be learnt about my power.” So Sotarks, deep in the dungeon which had become Ricardo Milos’ tomb, opened the scroll and read, discovering the story behind the Sword and it’s creation. =Origin of the Sword= Taken from the scroll by Winter. Around 1700 BS, the cruel titan Matt was sent to take over and rule the mighty kingdom of Hornlandia, which had only been established 200 years earlier. Matt brought down the doors of Shoehorn’s palace with great strength and captured the king, but he also sought one more man who went by the name of Fromwed Norse. Fromwed was an incarnated spirit of Chuck Norris with the ability to extract Radnor Energy from the earth and use it to forge powerful tools and weapons. If Matt were to capture him, he would have the power to create the ultimate weapon. Fromwed fled to his workshop and grabbed a sword, bis most powerful creation, and passed his spirit into the sword. When the towering figure of matt entered the large chamber, he could only find the sword lying on the cold stone floor. Matt, in great fury, dropped the king, grabbed the sword and thrust it into a stone. There the sword remained for around 200 years where it chose a name for itself, the Sword of Sworn Freedom. (“Sworn Freedom” being an anagram of “Fromwed Norse”) So, the Sword waited for a hero to find it and use it to undo the evil that Matt had caued. Matt waited also for the right moment to destroy the sword once and for all, for his powers increased by the second like the darknening of his mind. =Chapter II: The Mapping of the Sword= “I am not worthy of possessing you,” Spoke Sotarks. “but I shall help find your rightful owner.” So within the dungeon, Sotarks constructed a new map, merging the words of Ricardo Milos and the skill of Winter. He used the ancient force of dragons to create a map which only the true master of the sword could pass with extreme power and accuracy. This map, he named “Raise my Sword.” Sotarks left the dungeon, Sword in hand, and returned to his home. He met many challangers, but none worthy of possessing the Sword, until one day, a worthy challanger shall come and unlock knowledge on how to control the extreme power of the Sword of Sworn Freedom. =The Kingdom of Matt= Category:Blog posts